


Felicidad

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Celos, F/F, Felicidad, GL, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Los sentimientos de Tomoyo por Sakura no son ningún secreto, pero no todos los comprenden. ¿Qué es la felicidad para Tomoyo?
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se sitúa temporalmente hacia la mitad de la serie, cuando Syaoran tiene su crush con Yukito.

Una vez más, esas miradas de odio. Syaoran y Sakura desafiándose con los ojos, casi odiándose, vigilándose el uno al otro, esperando que uno diera un paso en falso y el otro pudiera tomar ventaja con Yukito. El pobre chaval no cabía en regalos cada vez que esos dos rivales se encontraban juntos con él.

Tomoyo se miraba aquello con una sonrisa incómoda, intentando calmar los ánimos de forma bastante ineficaz.

—Venga, que no somos niños, no nos enfademos…

Sakura protestó y se giró de espaldas a Syaoran. Éste le sacó la lengua de forma ofensiva y, antes de seguir con la caza de regalos para Yukito, su mirada se encontró con la de Tomoyo. Dudó ese segundo. La joven cazó esa mirada, y luego cortó contacto visual para calmar a Sakura.

Tomoyo no dejaba de ser un caso realmente curioso, hasta para ella misma. La paciencia infinita y esa sonrisa siempre le habían granjeado buenas amistades y alabanzas, pero… ¿hasta qué punto era bueno ser de esa forma?

Por eso, Syaoran decidió que quería hablar con ella. Quería conocer su secreto. Ya sabía que él no podría ser nunca como Tomoyo, pero quería entender algo que no se sacaba de la cabeza.

La encontró mirando a Sakura haciendo deporte, mientras ella descansaba su tobillo herido recientemente.

—Hola.

—Syaoran, hola. ¿Vienes a hablar de Sakura?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo hay dos motivos por los que hablarías conmigo a solas: Yukito y Sakura. Dos buenos motivos, ¿eh?

Syaoran se puso rojo como un tomate y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo gritando maldiciones contra la ricachona, pero se contuvo. Su curiosidad era más fuerte.

—Quiero saber cómo te lo haces para aguantar todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Pues a Sakura con Yukito! —Tomoyo soltó una risita. La maldita sólo quería que lo dijera en voz alta—. ¡Quiero que me tomes en serio!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo, con la risa floja—. Supongo que te sorprende mi actitud, ¿no?

—Una vez en el festival de verano —recordó Syaoran— conseguiste separarnos a todos de Sakura y de Yukito para que se quedaran solos. Luego interrumpimos una escenita por los peluches.

—Es verdad, no pude deteneros ni a ti ni a Touya. Vaya par que sois.

Syaoran refunfuñó un segundo.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz? —La frase sonó agresiva, así que se apresuró a matizar—. Con tanta naturalidad, digo. No parecías celosa, sino feliz. Tú la animas a que le persiga… Y sé que te gusta mucho Sakura.

—Es más que eso. La quiero. Pero se puede querer de muchas maneras, ¿no lo sabías?

—Eso quiere decir… —lo meditó un segundo, pero su lío mental era tan claro que desistió enseguida—. ¡No sé lo que quiere decir, diablos!

—Me gusta, y la quiero, y me enamoré de ella hace ya bastante tiempo, si es lo que no entiendes. No la quiero como quiero a mi madre, o a alguna amiga de clase. —Syaoran prestó atención a eso, insistiendo con la mirada en su pregunta inicial—. No siento celos por Yukito. ¿Quizás debería?

—¡Es que es tan evidente que…! ¡AAAAAH! —Y se revolvió el pelo de rabia. Tomoyo se rio un poco de esa reacción.

—A veces he llegado a sentirme mal por no sentir esos celos. Casi todas las personas enamoradas que conozco los sienten y comprendo el sentimiento, pero… No llega a mí. A veces me siento incomprendida.

—Es mejor que nunca lo sientas —le aseguró Syaoran, muy serio—. Es horrible. Es como estar enfermo, sólo das vueltas a lo mismo, y te peleas y compites inútilmente. Fíjate en Meilin. Es peor que un policía. —Suspiró, cansado—. Eres muy afortunada de poder ser feliz sin más.

—Sí, es mejor así…

—Pero me pregunto: ¿qué harás si Sakura acaba saliendo con Yukito? ¿Y si sale con otra persona? ¿Y si se casa?

—Eso no importa —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos. Apoyó su mejilla en su rodilla para mirar a Syaoran—. Yo siempre querré a Sakura. Y ella también me quiere, a su manera. Y si tener novio, casarse, o quitaros de en medio durante unos minutos para que se quede a solas con Yukito es la manera de hacerla feliz… pues así será. Porque eso es lo único que quiero. Quiero que sea feliz. Eso ya me hace muy feliz a mí. No quiero más de lo que ya recibo.

Syaoran se quedó un instante mirando la pista de atletismo, donde Sakura corría en esos momentos. Su mente no llegaba a entender cómo Tomoyo era capaz de dejar ir a la persona que quería de esa manera.

—Yo no sería capaz de nada de eso. Tu felicidad es asombrosa.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar a Sakura en el campo, mientras Syaoran la dejaba allí para sumarse a la carrera.

FIN


End file.
